La identidad secreta de Miley Stewart
by Baker Street
Summary: Al que se le ocurra otro título, le doy un premio. xD Hannah va a tocar en uno de los conciertos más importantes en EEUU, y todo el mundo la verá. Es uno de sus trabajos más importantes hasta ahora. No soy buena haciendo Summaries, solo lean xD


Antes que nada, ningún personaje, menos el de Dacey Preston, me pertenece. Los demás no tengo idea de quien serán, supongo que Disney Channel, pero no son míos. Sin demandas por favor xDDD

¡Aquí tienen un fic de Hannah Montana! Aún no me meto en el personaje y el primer capítulo quedó bastante mal, pero ya verán como va mejorando mi escritura luego, en los capítulos que vienen xDD y después seguro lo edito, por que quiero que quede más cómico. ¡Cómo es la serie!

¡Dejen RR! Y me ayudan a recordar los nombres de algunos personajes xDDDD

CONCIDEREN ESTO UN BORRADOR. Una mini introducción a la historia uu

Por cierto, habla Anto xP

-Jackson! ¡Pásamela!- Grité persiguiendo a mi hermano por toda la sala, intentando quitarle mi peluca.

-¡Soy Hannah Montana! ¡Oh, sí!- Exclamó parado encima del sofá, y bailando como un idiota.

-Qué asco, ahora tendré que quemarla.- Dije mirándola de reojo, pero luego estire los brazos para alcanzarla.

-Oh, no... There you go again talking cinemagic!- Comenzó a cantar, con la estúpida cara que se había pintado en el estómago, y... nunca había escuchado a alguien cantar tan desafinado. ¿Era Jackson adoptado o algo?

-¡Es cinematic, idiota!- Salté, intentando quitarle la peluca rubia de las manos.

-Jackson, pásale eso a tu hermana.- Dijo mi padre con voz simple al entrar a la sala, llegando de una "reunión importante".

Mi hermano se rindió y me lanzó la peluca, luego fue a preguntarle a Pa como le había ido. Yo subí corriendo a mi habitación, a esconder la peluca. La observé, el idiota de mi hermano la había roto, ahora seguro me quedaría suelta, con la cabezota que tiene. Abrí la puerta de mi armario y corrí toda la ropa, para encontrar la que la puerta que se encontraba detrás. La abrí y lancé la peluca lo más rápido que pude, cerré la puerta, puse la ropa en su lugar y cerré el closet.

-Listo.- Suspiré. Seguro Jackson no la encontrará allí, y corro menos riesgo de que Dacey la encuentre cuando venga a casa a hacer el proyecto. Su madre estaba haciendo algún club de lectores en su casa, y los padres de Lilly habían salido de la ciudad, por lo que acordamos esconder todo lo que tuviese que ver con Hannah Montana y hacer el proyecto aquí.

Dacey Preston había llegado hace 2 semanas a la escuela desde Texas, y no tardamos en hacernos amigas, claro que no tanto como para contarle de mi "identidad secreta". Ahora haríamos el proyecto de biología ella, Lilly y yo, mejor que el de Amber y Ashley. Oliver no toma biología, si no fuésemos con él.

-Miley! ¡Llegó Lilly!- Llamó Papá desde las escaleras. Salí de mi cuarto y las bajé corriendo.

-Les presento.- Dijo Jackson con voz de anunciador. –A la mejor amiga de ¡HANNAH MONTANA!-

-¡Cállate Jackson!- Le sisee al ver que Lilly venía con Dacey, gracias a Dios no había escuchado. -¿Y Oliver?- Pregunté, estaba acostumbrada a hacer todos los proyectos con él.

-No hace biología.- Me recordó Lilly. –Pero vendrá en una hora de todas formas, por si hemos terminado.-

-Genial.- Dijo Dacey, de forma tímida.

Sonreí, intuía que le gustaba Oliver, pero no quería molestarla. Cuando tuviera más pruebas, le ayudaría. Tal vez ella me ayude con... ¡NADIE! A mi no me gusta nadie.

-Mejor subamos a mi habitación nadie puede trabajar con mi ESTÚPIDO hermano.- Dije, mirando a Jackson. –Y tenemos que terminar rápido, o hasta el proyecto de Amber y Ashley nos superará.-

-¡Manos a la obra!- Exclamó Lilly levantando el brazo. –Eh.. ¿qué estábamos haciendo? oo-

-El proyecto de biología ¬¬- Exclamamos yo y Dacey al mismo tiempo.

-Quemaría este proyecto... - Me quejé, bajando las escaleras junto a Dacey y Lilly, con el proyecto entre las manos.

-Deberías ir al siquiatra, pequeña pirómana.- Se burló Jackson.

-¿Sabes acaso lo que significa señor hablo-con-el-estómago?-

-Eh... ¡Lilly sabe! Y no se llama así, tiene nombre ¬¬ el de ayer se llamaba Bob, y el de hoy Larry.- Dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Das lástima.- Le dije.

-¡Yo soy el Gran Jackson!-

-No.- Dijimos Lilly, Dacey y yo al unísono.

-Mejor terminemos el maldito trabajo.– Suspiré, al ver lo patético que se veía Jackson, y queriendo hacer lo de siempre: Ignorarlo.

Dacey y Lilly quienes habían bajado a tomar una soda, botaron las latas vacías y me siguieron en mi camino hacia las escaleras, y subí corriendo, luego de tomar las hojas de nuestro proyecto de biología: El cuerpo humano, vaya tema.

-Quisiera que Pa estuviese aquí, Jackson dejaría de hacer el payaso.- Comenté, tumbándome en mi cama, leyendo lo poco que llevábamos en el trabajo.

-Deberíamos hacer algo más... ¿creativo?- Terminó preguntando Lilly con su clásico movimiento de brazos, Dacey rió.

-¿Bailamos ballet y hablamos de las articulaciones?- Se burló, Lilly le revolvió el cabello, comencé a imaginarme la escena.

Dacey y Lilly en tutúes rosas bailando por todo el laboratorio, mientras Oliver aplaude detrás con una sonrisa extraña. Amber y Ashley con una expresión de terror como si fuesen los Zombis en el show de Jake, y la profesora felicitándonos, dándonos una A y a Amber y Ashley una F-. Comienzan a llorar...

-¡Miley!- Exclamó Lilly, sacudiéndome.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté distraída, levantando la cabeza rápidamente y tratando de pararme, pero me resbalé cayéndome de la cama, directo al suelo. –Ouch.-

-¡Deja de soñar!- Me siguió sacudiendo, y la empujé, mirándola con falso enojo.

-Estás loca, Lilly.-

-Al menos no duermo despierta.- Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Eh.. no se puede dormir despierta, ¿o sí?- Alzo las cejas, le miro de reojo y pongo cara de: SO OBVIOUS!

-No lo creo.- Me defendió Dacey, sacándole la lengua a Lilly.

-Son demasiado crueles.- Masculló ella, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente, y sentándose en la cama. –Nunca pensé que diríamos esto, pero tenemos que trabajar.-

-Ojalá Oliver llegue más tarde, si no, no terminaremos jamás.- Dije, yendo a cerrar la puerta, pero alguien la abrió. Oliver.

-Si quieres me voy.- Murmuró de una forma dramática, cabizbajo, y luego alzando la cabeza y tapándose los ojos con una mano.

-No exageres.- Lilly, Dacey y yo.

-Bueno ¿No deberíamos empezar con nuestro proyecto? Porque no se hace solo –Dije yo tratando de acordar que no estaba listo.

(N/A: Imagínese cualquier canción de Hannah Montana menos I Miss You, o If We Were a Movie xD de fondo mientras la escena pasa rápidamente xDDDD)

Dacey, Lilly y yo, trabajando como si su vida dependiese de ello, y Oliver detrás haciendo el payaso por que él ya terminó el de química, aun que no se sacaría más de una C. (N/A: Qué pesado ¬¬)

-Eh... me tengo que ir... - Dijo Oliver de repente mirando la hora. –Tengo que ir a limpiar mi habitación antes de que llegue mi padre.-

-Para variar... - Suspiré, anotando algo en el cuaderno.

-¡Adiós!- Dijo él, y luego nosotras nos despedimos.

No pasó más de media hora, y Dacey se arrastró para acercarse a Lilly y a mí (estábamos sentadas en el suelo) y sonrió.

-Díganme... - Empezó. -¿No creen que Oliver es muy lindo? -

Miré a Lilly, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ehh... - Comencé.

-¿No?- Terminamos yo y Lilly, al mismo tiempo segurísimas de lo que decíamos. Últimamente decimos todo al mismo tiempo, me asusta.

-Bueno, para qué seguir... - Dijo ella. –Miley, ¿a ti quién te gusta?- Me preguntó, yo puse cara de terror total. Y miré mi reloj.

-¡Dios! ¡Miren la hora! ¿No creen que sus padres se preocuparán si están aquí hasta tan tarde?- Me puse de pie, y hice que tanto Lilly como Dacey se pararan. –En fin, lo pasé muy bien.- Agregué, empujándolas hacia la puerta. –Que tengan un buen día. ¡Adiós!- Las empujo hacia fuera y cierro la puerta de mi habitación. Apoyo la espalda contra la puerta, y suspiro. Lilly ya lo sabía, pero nunca, jamás, le diría a Dacey que me gustaba Jake. ¡Todo el mundo cree que lo odio!

-¡Miley, baja ahora mismo!- Me llamó mi padre desde las escaleras. Siempre lo hacía. ¿Por qué simplemente no subía a buscarme? Pero algo había en su voz, algo había ocurrido.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, bajando las escaleras, y llegué a donde estaba Pa. -¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Recuerdas aquel gran concierto del cual hablaban en el noticiero? ¿Dónde llamarían a los artistas más importantes del momento en EEUU?-

-Algo así dijo la conductora... - Contesté.

-Pues adivina dónde irá Hannah Montana.-

Abrí los ojos como platos. Imposible. ¿Un concierto que vería TODO el mundo? Incluyendo Jake, las estúpidas de Amber y Ashley... ¡Hasta Ashton Kutcher!

-¡Ahhh!- Chillé emocionada, haciendo que tanto Jackson como Cooper, quienes acababan de entrar me miraran extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa, hermanita?- Preguntó con ese estúpido tono de voz que ponía cada vez que me hablaba frente a sus amigos.

-¡Tengo que llamar a Lilly! ¡Ahora mismo!- Exclamé comenzando

-¡Hola!¿Lilly?-.

-¿Por qué gritas?- Preguntó Lilly gritando ella misma al teléfono.

-¡Adivina dónde haré un concierto!- respondí yo muy emocionada.

-No, ¿dónde?,debe ser una parte muy buena para que estés gritando así, amiga.

-Imagínate un lugar lleno de gente famosa.-

Lo siento, quedó horrible TT pero es recién el primer capítulo y aún no puedo poner nada. O sea, nada demasiado importante. Ya se pondrá mejor la historia.. por mientras.. traten de adivinar que va a pasar xDDD Luego entrarán Amber y Ashley, que de seguro algunos las echarán de menos... y también Cooper y la novia de Robby, que ahora no recuerdo el nombre TT no puedo esperar a que empiece la segunda temporada... hoy vi el episodio que Miley y Jackson pillaban a Robby con la corredora de bienes raíces, pero no escuché el nombre TT el que lo sepa porfa me lo deja en RR!!! nn Por cierto, parte del fic lo escribe también mi prima, Caro así que créditos para ella tmb.


End file.
